


Baby's First Christmas

by oh_imintrouble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, I might do more because Christmas, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, and I just love these assholes so much, keith is so done, please just love these dorks as much as I do, stop Lance 2k16, this is how you woo right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: Keith just wants to clean the apartment, but Lance had other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this literally just started because I got bored and decided to tell my partners really garbage pickup lines with the intentions to "woo them" and then my friend pointed out that I literally am Lance  
> therefor  
> bad pickup lines  
> *jazz hands*

The day was absolutely dragging, and it was only two. Everyone had agreed to have Christmas at his and Lance’s apartment, and though the others insisted none of them cared about the state of it, Lance was  _ losing his mind.  _ Keith assumed it was because of the holidays his boyfriend had growing up that he couldn’t just settle for a clean apartment, oh no, they were decking the halls. 

It was all Lance’s idea, so he assumed he would stick with it until the end. He was apparently expecting too much. Because after just a few hours of cleaning he heard Lance whining from down the hall.

“Yes, Lance?” Keith called, stepping back away from their dining room with his hands on his hips.

“I’m bored.”

“I can see that,” he said, a smile creeping on his lips. Lance assigned himself the role of decorator, and was currently standing just outside of their bathroom, colorful garland wrapped around his torso and arms instead of on the walls..

Lance looked at him, his face set in a pout. “Entertain me.”

Keith rolled his eyes, and turned back to the dining room to finish cleaning off their table. They had a habit of...never actually eating at the dinner table and instead using it for board games, card games, paperwork, etc. He was just stacking the last of their unopened mail when Lance strutted into the room. He stood opposite him, and set a hand on the table, his other on his hip.

“Hey babe, is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants.”

He stared at him like Lance had physically hurt him, his nose wrinkled and a deep frown on his lips. “Seriously?”

“Have you been wooed?”

Keith said nothing and went back to cleaning, carrying the stack of game boxes to their hall closet. He set everything on the top shelf, then took the coats and scarves that had fallen from the hangers and hung them back up.

Lance came up behind him, leaning on the doorway, and whistled. “Damn boy, your ass is bigger than my future.”

“Jesus christ,” he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Why...why are you like this?”

The other man shrugged, still grinning. “Should I not be trying to romance my boyfriend?”

“First of all,” Keith started, leaning back against the door, and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m already  _ somehow  _ dating you. Second, if you’re not going to hang up the garland and put up the tree like you wanted, I’m going to make you clean with me.”

That must have lit a fire under his ass, because Lance quickly turned on his heel, retreating to the living room. Keith went back to his task, making sure there were enough hangers for their friends’ coats before going to clean the bathroom. In retrospect, it was stupid to assume he was going to be able to work in peace.

“Hey, hey Keith. I have a question.”

“What’s up?”

“Which is easier: you getting into those tight pants or me getting you out of them?”

What had he done to deserve this? Why had he chosen to put up with Lance when he was subjected to bad pickup lines like this?

“Lance, what will it take to get you to shut the fuck up?”

“Ten million dollars to buy my silence,” he said, an almost mischievous grin on his face. “Or, I will settle for a kiss.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but stood up straight, turning to face him. He grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt to bring him down to his level, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Just as quickly as it started it ended, and he was pulling away to go back to stowing away all of Lance’s beauty products. 

“Keeeeith,” he whined, dropping his head back, “one more!”

“Nope, you said one, stop being annoying.”

Lance whined dramatically but for once did as he was told, leaving him alone to go back to the living room. Keith finished cleaning the last of the rooms--even went as far to set up the bed in the guest room in case any of their friends got too drunk to go home that night--then went to check on his boyfriend’s progress.

Surprisingly enough, Lance had done everything he set out to do. There was an artificial tree set up and decorated in the corner, garland wrapped around their coffee table and tinsel on almost every flat service. He switched out their regular throw pillows with red and green ones, one patterned like an ugly Christmas sweater and the other with a cartoony Rudolph on it. There were fairy lights strung up all around the walls, enough to illuminate the room in red and blue and purple.

Unsurprising, he was lounging on the sofa, one foot flat on the floor and his other leg thrown over the arm, phone in hand. He heard Keith come in and glanced up, not even bothering to try and hide his smirk as he crossed his arm under his head. “Hey, Keith. If I was an octopus, all three of my hearts would beat for you.”

“If you were an octopus I’d fry you up into calamari.”

Lance gasped dramatically, setting a hand over his heart, and pushed himself up so he was sitting up straight. “ _ Keith!  _ If you wanted to eat me you just had to say so.”

Keith moved around the sofa to sit on the free cushion, leaning back to kick his feet up on the coffee table. “Have you just been looking up shitty pickup lines this whole time?”

“...Maybe. Are they working?”

Keith rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Not even a little,” he grinned, reaching over to run his fingers through his hair. 

His boyfriend pouted, and dropped down to rest his head in Keith’s lap. “Babe, am I pretty?”

He gave a noncommittal hand wiggle, smirking, then gentle pat his hands against his forehead. “If you’re going to lay there I’m going to use you like bongos.”

“Whatever it takes to get you to bang me.”

Keith stopped immediately, and pushed him off of his lap, letting Lance hit the floor. He got to his feet, and looked down at the box of...glitter? All he saw was glitter, and he was terrified. “Did not finish putting stuff up?”

Lance crawled over to where he was standing, and dug through the box a moment. “Admittedly, not my best idea keeping everything together. The glitter is in here cause I’m gonna throw it on Shiro when he gets here-”

“Nope, not doin’ that.”

“Killjoy. Anyway, the star for the tree is in here,” he muttered, digging through the silvery dust, and finally pulled out the surprisingly intricate, golden star. “I wanted to wait for you so we could put it up together.”

He felt his cheeks flush, and he felt almost impossibly warm. Was being this...happy allowed? Keith scratched the back of his head almost shyly, dropping his gaze to the floor instead of looking at his boyfriend. “Oh. Um. Thank you,” he mumbled, and finally offered his hands to him to help him back to his feet. “Let’s put it up then.”

Once on his feet Lance passed the star over, a grin on his face. “You do it. This is our first Christmas, and it’s your first time having a tree, right?”

His blush spread to his ears, and he nervously fiddled with the tree topper, not even minding the glitter coming off onto his hands. Keith stepped over to the tree, and stood up on his tiptoes, reaching up to place it on the top branch. He heard a camera click and quickly dropped back to his feet, looking back at Lance like he wanted to murder him. 

“I had to document the occasion!” He insisted, grinning so bright Keith was sure he could outshine the twinkle lights. “Now c’mere, with every beautifully staged picture, there has to be a lame ass selfie.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but for once decided to humor him, moving to stand behind his boyfriend. He wrapped one arm around his waist, and leaned in to rest his chin on his shoulder, using his free hand to flip the bird to the camera.

Lance still gave a toothy grin, sticking his tongue out between his teeth, and took the photo on his phone. “Aw see, look, baby’s first Christmas. One day you’re gonna thank me for all this!”

“Including your shitty pickup lines?”

“ _ Especially  _ my shitty pickup lines. Don’t hate because you’re not on my level.”

Keith looked up at him, one brow raised, and bite back the urge to smirk. “Y’know Lance, I’ve been really off all day, but you sure turned me on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> confirmed: the octopus line works, completely romanced my boyfriend, 10/10 would recommend  
> tell me if you want more stupid Christmas shit I may or may not deliver


End file.
